middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:High Prince Imrahil/Family - Part 3!
You should probably take a look at Part 2 and Part 2.5 if you haven't already... Imrahil's rusty Camaro slowly pulled in front of his house again, several hours later. "Thanks, Im'" said Travian, as he got out and jogged inside Imrahil smiled. It had been a nice day, and he had gotten the new Intel CPU he needed to finish his computer. Other then the debacle with Clara and the conversation with Eureka, it had been perfect. He looked at his watch, and it read 5:30. Imrahil stepped inside the house to be greeted with the yelling he had become rather accustomed to. The voices were that of Itallie and Edacnik, squabbling over something or another, and Indomitable yelling at then to stop. Not really caring about what was probably the 100th argument that week, Imrahil sauntered into the kitchen and made himself some decaff coffee. "A bit late for coffee, eh?" thundered a voice behind him Imrahil whirled around to see James "Yeah, Uncle James, but this kind barely has any caffeine in it. Want a cup?" "Don't mind if I do!" Imrahil finished stirring the coffee and sat down at the small table that sat in the kitchen. James sat down opposite him. "Where were you and Trav all day?" "We went to get some parts for my computer, but we ended up stopping by the library and DQ, too." James nodded "Things have been normal around here. Itallie and Ed at each other’s throats again..." "So I heard" Both paused a moment, and the sounds of shouting could still be heard from upstairs. Suddenly a door slammed from the entryway, and Argali came into the kitchen, backpack still strapped to him. With him was his classmate Chaz from acrossed the street. "Well there's my favorite nephew!" thundered James, standing and clapping Argali on the shoulder "How was school today??" "It was okay... can Chaz stay for dinner?" "Of course!" said James, shaking Chaz's hand "Imrahil's making pizza for dinner." "What?!" exclaimed Imrahil "What?!" exclaimed Argali "What?!" exclaimed Shade and Aramir, who had just entered the room "You... you're gonna let him cook after the debacle with the deep fryer last spring??" screamed Aramir in horror "Indo's still recovering from that!" exclaimed Argali "He'll probably have permanent scars for the rest of his life!" "Now, now" said James calmly "Let's not be too hard on old Imrahil... that deep fryer was probably going to explode anyways... and as far as the dead cat, we should let by-gones be by-gones." "I appreciate the sentiment" said Imrahil "But Uncle James, there's no way I could cook... I don't half to remind everybody of the incident with the prunes" All except James groaned and shuttered simultaneously "Come now, nephew!" said James "You'll be fine! After all, if at first you don't succeed, try, try, again.... or something like that..." "Just because it rhymes doesn't mean it's true!" shouted Aramir "especially if the thing your trying has a chance of burning your house down!" "Come, now!" said James "Imrahil's cooking never killed anybody..." "There was that guy in Cleveland" said Shade "He ended up pulling through!" shouted Imrahil Edacnik and Itallie appeared in the doorway "What are you guys DOING down here??" said Edacnik "Itallie and I can't even hear ourselves arguing" "James wants Imrahil to cook!" said Argali Edacnik shrieked, while Itallie quietly put her head in her hands "Do I get any last words?" said Indomitable, coming through the other doorway "I think I have a few four-letter ones for James if he's really going to have us eat Imrahil's cooking" Edacnik quietly prayed for mercy in the corner while the skirmish continued into yelling "Okay!" shouted James, throwing his arms in the air "Okay, okay, we'll just get take-out, okay? But you're depriving Imrahil of a valuable leaning experience!" "Better that then my life!" said Argali "Pick up some Chinese, will you?" And Imrahil strolled down the walkway to his Blue Camaro, ready to go to the Happy Dragon down the street Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts